typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Solle
Christina Solle is one of the henchmen of the smart, charming and notoriously good-looking mastermind Crois du Saint. '''She, together with her partner '''Claire, are two of Crois' most competent and trusted subordinates (if this trust is well-deserved is another story), and sports a high rank on his organization, Crâne Frisé. Of the duo, she tends to be the brawn, whereas Claire acts as the brain. Also Les Yay abound. Appearance Chris is a 178 cm (5.8 feet) tall, grey-furred, 20 year-old catgirl, although lacking a tail. Her eyes are light blue with narrow pupils, her nose black, and her spiky, punk-like mass of triangles she calls "hair" dark blue. Her body is somewhat muscled (these features seem to become more noticeable while fighting) and she sports a variety of piercings: two thick rings on her left ear, and two smaller ones on her left brow. She has been seen wearing small tongue and lower lip piercings as well at times, and even a few more in some other places are rumoured. Her usual get up is a black top and some small pale brown shorts, complete with black leather belt and wristbands, some dark boots and a metal chain near her waist. Personality Quick tempered, sarcastic and sometimes plain rude, Chris isn't one of the nicest people out there. Her rudeness and intentional misbehavior are however more of a defense mechanism to drive people away. Some individuals have managed to, somehow, look past this and found that Chris' company can actually be quite enjoyable. A good (or terrible, for some) sense of humour and a fierce loyalty to those she loves are some of her hidden qualities that her (few) friends can enjoy. Claire very much qualifies - after the initial disagreements between them, they found that they worked extremely well in battle together; with time, the minor nuisances they had with eachother were deemed insignificant, and suddenly they found themselves truly enjoying the other's company, their relationship evolving. In battle, Chris' natural cockyness seems to multiply tenfold. Boasting, taunting, insulting and trash-talking her way into the fight. Abilities, battle strategy and techniques Chris is a very much self-taught "martial artist", more akin to a brawler. She simply implements in her fighting style moves that she has seen and particularly likes, either due to their high damage potential or general flashiness, and as such is hard to predict. Her instinct also plays a big part in her fights, resulting with her coming up with new moves on the spot, dodging an attack that she didn't even know was coming, or biting your nose out. She's not afraid of employing dirty tactics such as the good, old, sand-to-the-eyes or kick-to-the-nads. Once, in a specially tough fight, and after Claire talked her into it, she even took advantage of her god-given gifts to momentaneously distract her enemy. Worked like a charm. Sporting a high punishment endurance, stamina and, above all, humongous strength, she can be devastating at close range. This also makes her a particularly dangerous (and ridiculous) makeshift weapon user: someone coming at you with a pair of cars for boxing gloves is not a sight anyone would like. She will very much lob shit at you, of tear off chunks of floor to trip her oponent. This way, she's way more easy to deal with from afar, although her enemies still have to be on the lookout for hurled debris or for her quickly closing the distance between them with her powerful legs. Chris is also much more effective and at ease while fighting alongside her partner. From afar, with her myriad of fireweapons, Claire provides good support for her teammate. Enemies otherwise too fast for Chris to hit with her fists become slower once their legs have been wounded, and the simple knowledge that someone has a rifle aimed at you at all times can be a big distraction. A natural show-off, Chris will also fight much harder just to impress Claire if she knows she's watching. Signature moves Berserker's Howl Chris sports unusually powerful muscles, and what is the diaphragm if not a muscle? Tending to use this only if her limbs are somehow immobilized (the strain put on her vochal cords can ever rend her mute for a short while), this loud shout basically acts as a powerful shock-wave, meant to cause anything that is catching a hold of Chris to release her. Wreckball The "ball" being actually a head. You'll probably see Chris using this move only when particularly enraged. It simply consists on grabbing a hold of her enemy (perhaps crushing his spine with a bearhug during the process) and proceeding to headbutt him repeatedly into a messy pulp. Hell's Pitcher This move is another attempt to make up for Chris' lack of ranged abilities. She picks up a small, hard object (small debris are easy to come across near her) and after a few moments of preparation (baseball pitcher's throwing stance optional), she tosses it at her enemy at high speeds. Propeled by her super-strength, this is enough to make it pierce various buildings. Category:Crâne Frisé Category:Female Characters